Neko Cat Fairy Tail Takeover
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: Insane things sometimes happen at Fairy Tail, but can anything more insane then this happen? People are being taken out of guilds, but no one knows it till later. Four girls (Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia) all have gotten an adorable Neko Cat, but what will they all find out about them? Is Luce really the only one has some hint of what happend still in her head? Read to find out more
1. Neko Cat Natsu

**HeorieOtaku: Okay, so I can't belive I actully got this idea. I am sure that it will have it's fans. lol. It's odd. I can't seem to write only one story at a time. It has to be atleast two. lol. I guess that's the way it is. I really hope you like it. It may seem confussing at the begining, but it will make sence in the end. Well, enough with the talking. Here is the first chapter of Neko Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Neko Cat Natsu**

* * *

I couldn't believe what they just discovered. I wanted to have another pet so bad, and now was the best chance. I could have a neko cat. It was perfect. From what Levy told me, it is a magical cat. They were still researching it, but they decided to give out twenty of them in our town.

_**We have to have one of them! **_I thought as Levy, Erza, Juvia, and I ran to the pet store so we could have one. We already had a secret way to go, just incase something like this happened. We were always prepared for the oddest of things.

"There it it!" We didn't let go of each other's hands as we went our secret way around. We actually knew the owner of the pet shop, too, so that helped.

Finally arriving inside, we gasped for air. "There! There...there...there they are..." I looked over where Levy pointed and saw all the cute cats.

"Awww." _**I wonder which one I will pick. **_I looked at them all, but there was some that caught me off guard. They had what looked like dragon wings. Blinking my eyes and rubbing it a few times before looking again, it didn't change.

_**Are those...really dragon..wings? **_"Do you want one? You were the first one to find a way in, so go ahead and take your pick." I looked back over my shoulder to see that it was the store owner, Livia.

I smiled as everyone agreed, running to pick first. "Look!" Levy was the first to pick. To my surprise, she picked up a almost all black one, and it was one of the ones with wings. "I want this one! It can be a big brother to my Panther Lily!" Levy had another pet cat that was almost all black and had a white scar across his eye.

Next was Erza with her cat. When she picked it up, it looked really irritated as she swung it back and forth. "It's so adorable! I love it's red markings around its eye!" _**Looks like cake isn't her only obsession and weakness. **_I giggled a bit looking back at her dark blue cat.

Then Juvia got all crazy as she saw a cat that was a dark bluish black with a cross necklace on it. She picked it up swiftly and hugged it. At first it tried to get away, but eventually subsided. "Juvia really wants this one! It has a shiny coat of fur all over it! It reminds Juvia of the sun!" Paying for her Neko cat, she ran out the door, almost jumping to the roof.

_**I guess I should probably choose. **_I smiled and stepped forward to see what was still there. The first thing that caught my eye was one of the other ones that had Dragon wings. I picked it up and examined it. It had pink fur. _**What an odd color. Of course, though, it's not that I haven't seen a cat with an odd color before, because my other cat it a blue and white one. I sure have a reputation for odd colored cats. **_

I turned around, about to buy this little fur ball, when she stopped me for a second. "He comes with this. For some reason, when we found him, he would not leave, unless we brought it with us, so if you are buying him, then here." She handed me a scaly looking scarf.

It wasn't just scaley looking, though. Upon inspection, it turned out to be actual scales. _**They are huge. It's almost like a human scarf.**_ Taking it, I bought that cat, and took the little fella home.

"This is your new home." I put him down on my bed, calling Happy. Jumping up and seeing the new pet, he meowed with joy and gave me a goofy grin. "See. I told you I would bring you back a brother."

I giggled as I sat down on my bed, petting the newly bought Neko cat. I sat there for maybe an hour before I decided that it was time to go take a bath. I jumped out of my bed, and grabbed everything I needed.

"I am going to take a bath, Happy. You know the rules. Stay out of the bathroom. You too...um...I will figure out a name for you later." I walked to the bathroom, ran the bath till it was full, and got in.

"Ahhh." I sighed in relaxation. _**It's so nice to get some rest for a change. Especially since I am finally getting a break from all this stuff at home. **_

After a while, I finally decided that I needed to force myself out of the bath, otherwise my skin would wrinkle. _**I don't really want to, but...**_

I got out of the bath and got dressed into my P.J.'s, walking out of the bathroom, ready for bed. "Oh, Happy! Bring your brother, it's time for bed!" I just wanted to get some sleep, so I was lazy, and called them just this once.

I slide into the bed right as they were climbing up there mini cat stairs to get on my mattress and sleep. _**They both don't know it, but they are spoiled.**_

Looking at them I saw both of them yawn really big. "You two are just too cute." Then the pink, unnamed, Neko cat stretched its wings out a bit, turned around three times, while pawing the the bed, and layed down.

"Night you two." I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

'**Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg...!' **The alarm went off and I slowly rolled around in my bed. Finally after getting feed up by the noise I slammed my hand into the alarm system, until it turned off.

"uhhhhh..." I groaned as felt something off. _**It's...it's oddly warm and comforting. **_I sat up slowly and looked around.

"Where did that Pink cat go?" I could only see the a blue and white Happy at the end of my bed, but no pink haired cat. _**I don't see him.**_

I sighed and moved the covers to get out of bed, like I usually do. "AHHHHH!" I screamed as I saw a little boy with pink hair laying on my bed.

"What are you doing?! Who are you?!" _**Again! What are you doing?!**_

I scooted back quickly, only to bump my head against the wall. "Owwww..."

The little boy stirred and slowly woke up. His eyes were were big for a small child. I watch as he got up rubbing his eyes. "What did I do, Miss? You took me in didn't you?" My heart was pumping really fast.

"I know nothing of the sort..." I was confused for a second, when a small, pink tail popped out with some ears that had been hiding in his hair. "Wait...could you be..." I looked at him for a second, examining him on more time. _**It couldn't be. I mean, it's possible, but at the same time... **_

This stretch was what showed me the real deal. Wings popped out from behind him. "Your...your that Nyon cat I got yesterday..." At first I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a real shock.

"Yeah, that's right...I think. All I can remember about me, though is that my name is Natsu. So...are you going to abandon me? I don't really know what I did, but you seem to be really shocked." He stared at me constantly.

"Natsu..." I whispered the name. "Natsu...Natsu..." _**Why does this sound familiar? I mean, how could I know that name? I never really meet a Natsu before, so why does it ring a bell?**_

He started to cry. "You're going to give me up, aren't you?" I couldn't bear seeing him cry.

"No. Don't cry." I stopped for a second. "You know what? I think I will take care of you." I gave him a hug, ready to do what I had to, because now...I had to try to help this kid out. Especially since it was an such a familiar name he gave me.

_**Natsu.**_ I thought. _**What a nice name.**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Please atleast try a few chapters, but if you don't like it I understand. It is in the prospective of a goofy person like me. lol. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Familiar Moments

**HeorieOtaku: Hey. Atleast this story was updated sooner then the other. lol. Yeah, I can be a bit easily laughable. Well, yeah. I hope that this chapter is as good as the last one. I just love how Lucy is reacting to all this. It's just me. To those who were wondering why Natsu wasnt' full grown, I have something planned for this. He will be full grown soon enough. You just have to keep reading to find out. And wow! I can't belive I have Twenty-five followers! Oh, wait. Wrong story. Hehe. I was thinking of one of the other story's I am workig on. This story still has fifteen followers, which is pretty good for only one chapter. Don't you think. But...this is awsome! Thanks for the support! Anywho, I hope you like this chapter.**

P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail. I so crying in the corner, because I don't. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Familiar Moments**

* * *

"Natsu..." I whispered the name. "Natsu...Natsu..." _**Why does this sound familiar? I mean, how could I know that name? I never really meet a Natsu before, so why does it ring a bell?**_

He started to cry. "You're going to give me up, aren't you?" I couldn't bear seeing him cry.

"No. Don't cry." I stopped for a second. "You know what? I think I will take care of you." I gave him a hug, ready to do what I had to, because now...I had to try to help this kid out. Especially since it was an such a familiar name he gave me.

_**Natsu.**_ I thought. _**What a nice name**_

"Hey, Levi. Has anything odd happened?" "No, not at all. Why do you ask? Oh, wait. I guess you could say something happened, but I don't really know if I am hallucinating, or not." Ever since I agreed to take care of Natsu, the boy who was originally my Neko Cat, i've been asking my friends if anything has happened.

Now I had finally found someone who knew what I was talking about. "Really? What is it?" "Well...you see..." I wanted to see if it was only my Neko cat, or if this was supposed to happen to all of them, but for some reason, no one had that happen to them, except for one exception.

After briefing me on all that happened, I had to see for myself. "Don't worry, Levi! I am having the same exact thing, though. I don't know what is happening! It's so odd! Wait for me. I am coming over to your house." "Okay. See you soon. And bring Natsu and Happy along."

I hung up the phone and grabbed Natsu's little hand. "Come on, Natsu. I might be able to figure something out about your past. Maybe." _**I am still kind of wondering why his name is so familiar. As if it was a friends, or something.**_

Eventually we arrived at Levi's house. "Levi! I am here! Open the door, please!" Suddenly the door opened, but it wasn't Levi. It was a little boy, who upon inspection, was probably her Neko Cat. His hair was black and not too long. For some reason, it didn't seem right for his hair to not be long. _**Again, with the feeling of something being off. **_

Levi ran up to the Neko boy. "I am so sorry. It's just that he likes to cause trouble. I am so happy, though that I am not the only one." She laughed, but I could tell that she was still a little shocked.

"Come on it. And follow me, Gajeel. I know you can't talk, but you can play with the little boy." I followed her inside. I brought Natsu into the living room, where Levi had brought Gajeel.

"Okay, now lets just let them get acquainted somehow, while we go talk about the whole thing." We walked upstairs to her room.

As I stepped into her room all I could see was a bunch of books, a bed, and a computer desk. _**Wow. That's a lot of books. I guess that I can be out bookworms. **_I giggled a bit. "I forgot how much you loved books. Of course, I should of known, since your magic is what it is."

"Yeah. I have loved books ever since I was a kid. I have wanted to write, but I am so bad at it, I just don't really write any more." She shrugged and sat on her bed. "Well, sit anywhere you like. Although, there isn't much of a choice, is there?" She laughed as I sat down next to her.

"Okay, so I was wondering...do you think we should bring them to fairy tail? I mean, maybe Master Makarov will know something about it. Even I am a bit surprised. Also, have you been having the feeling that something is missing?" I looked at her, and she looked back at me.

She started to speak. "Well..." She began to speak. '**Crash' **"What was that!"

I got up at the same time as her. "I think we should go check to see if the kids are okay." I paused for a minute. "Let's just call them Nekos. It's kind of weird calling them kids."

She nodded in agreement.

We both ran down stairs to see if the Nekos were okay. "Natsu! Gajeel!" I dashed around the corner, only to see something that looked way too familiar.

"I told you! I am better! You could never teach me what to do! You can barely even talk!" Things were flying everywhere.

I was at a point where I was looking at Levi, not knowing how to react to this, too normal feeling, fight. "We should probably stop them before they destroy the house." Levi had given me an answer, so I just agreed.

Stepping forward, I grabbed Natsu, while Levi grabbed Gajeel. "Hey! Let us go!" They looked up at us in anger, but it went to surprise, as they saw who it was. "Master?" They said it at the same time, and I sighed.

I looked up at Levi, with them both still in our arms. "Who knew that two kids could hate eachother so much...we should probably make sure that they stay separated, or another fight will break out at Fairy Tail. You know how it goes."

She laughed. "Sure. Now lets get going. We must get there earlier than later."

Yet again, I found myself running. _**Shesh. What is with having to run today. I mean, nothing special happened. At Least that is what I want to tell myself. **_Finally arriving, with the two Nekos, Natsu and Gajeel, still fighting.

"Will you two stop it already!" My temper was over the roof, and so much had happened already, I just had to yell, at least a little bit.

They were quiet for a moment, and we let them go as we opened the doors to fairy tail. Juvia ran over to us, all the sudden. "Juvia was so worried, when Juvia got a phone call from Lucy! Little Blue Bell missed you too!"

I looked down to see that Juvia's cat, now named Blue Bell, was looking up at me, with a saying in his eyes. You could tell he enjoyed being with her, but was still a bit annoyed about how he treated him.

_**Wait a minute. It's This Neko, a guy? **_"Why did you name him Blue Bell, Juvia? I am sure he would like something else." I looked at Juvia, but a little too soon.

All the sudden, yet again, Natsu was fighting. Except it wasn't with Gajeel, it was with Blue Bell. _**I take my eyes off of him for one second, and it seems that he gets into trouble again. **_

Both Juvia and I were plain irritated at our Nekos. I grabbed him and pulled him to the side, while Juvia started to cry and tell Bluebell how it wasn't right to scratch people.

"Natsu, why are you fighting with everyone?" I looked at him with concern.

"Because. I actually am regaining some of my memories from being with them. I don't think that that cat is named Blue Bell, though. I think he should be named Gray. I don't know why, but when I get near both of them, I feel like I have to fight them, like I am in a constant position to keep my title, of some sort." He began to cry again. "I just want to be a normal person. I want to regain my memory's so I can be who I was."

His tears brought myself to tears. _**I...I...**_ "Sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you. Please, though. Try to stay out of trouble." I wiped my tears and sat down at the bar. "Here. Come sit next to me. I will order something for you."

He sat down next to me. "Thank you master." Suddenly a few words popped into my head as I looked at him next to me. _**Fire Dragons Iron Fist! **_It came to me fiercely and quick.

I almost fell off the chair when Mira started to talk. "What would you like to order? Oh, and who is this?" My heart was pounding fast from shock, so I first calmed myself down.

After a few minutes I answered her. "This is Natsu. And I would like two orange juices, please."

"Coming right up." She walked away, and yet again, I was surprised by someone sneaking up on me.

"Hey, Lucy. Who is this? A new member?" I spun around to see it was Markov. _**Thank goodness.**_

This time Natsu answered for me. "I'm Natsu. And I think I have been here before, so I am already a member. I think."

"Nonsense. I would remember my family. Now what color would you like your Guild mark to be." He smiled at Natsu, but to my surprise, Natsu smiled back.

"I already told you. I have been here. I think...let me check...yeah. I do have one." I looked to his right shoulder to see that there was a red Guild mark on it.

"Oh, my. It seems that my memory is getting a bit hairy. All well. Nice to see you back." _**Natsu! **_The words came, yet again, strict and clear. _**Why am I thinking of his name. Why is it still so familiar. And...why didn't I see his Guild mark earlier. Something is definitely wrong here.**_

"Well, I think it is time to go." I grabbed Natsu, not knowing what else to do, and walked out the doors. _**Something is not right here. Everything that happens, dealing with Natsu, has felt like I should know something. I don't get it.**_

I went inside, and laid in my bed. With this time, knowing Natsu was there. "It's late anyways. We should probably get some rest."

He layed down next to me.

Some time went by, and it began to get cold. I turned around so see that he was shaking. _**The poor Neko. **_I got out of bed and grabbed his scarf that the pet store owner gave me. "Here." I whispered as I wrapped it around his neck loosely.

Laying back in the bed, I fell asleep quickly, and smoothly. The dream, though, was not what I wanted. It was terrible. Something I would of never wanted. People fighting against Fairy Tail.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hehe. If you did't notice already, it is in the Anime world, not the real world, or whatever. I think this time I will keep it short. See you in the next chapter, I hope. Bye, Bye.**


	3. Big Neko

**HeorieOtaku: I don't know at all why school is so close. Why is school so close again? I don't know. I would have updated earlier, but I have helped pack, load, and unload the moving van for my friends, since they are moving. Ugh. And the second day, I had to go home early, because I was sick. It was no fun at all, besides that I got to hang out with my friend, Strawberry Mandarin (Her nickname that I like to call her, so that will be her code name), and her pet guinea pig, Charlie. I know, Charlie is a little clechie, but it is so funny. Strawberry Mandarin and I were joking around, and we were combining the 'Charlie the Unicorn' video with the 'Charlie bit my finger' video. I was like "They so need a sequel of Charlie the Unicorn, and it can be like 'Charlie, let go to candy mountain. Yeah, Charlie. Candy mountain' and Charlie would be like 'I have had enough of this' and bite him, and they would be like. "Ouch, Charlie. Charlie bit me. Stop, Charlie, that's not candy mountain.' I know. Goofy, right. And shesh, I have written a lot. Anyways, I guess I won't write anything at the end, so, see you in the next chapter. Bye, Bye. Strawberry Mandarin says hi.**

P.S. I don't think a Unicorn named Charlie, a boy named Charlie, or a Guinea Pig named Charlie could write Fairy Tail, so neither I nor them do. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Big Neko**

* * *

_**Why is everything so black and dark? **__I looked around to see that I was standing in front of f__airy tail, and something major was happening. I was caught off guard when I saw that something was heading towards me. "Oh, no!"_

_I dodged it just in time. The only thing that happened was that my hair was singed. __**Fairy tail is being attacked! I must help! **_

_I jumped down from where I was and went to go find all my friends. I kept running, except for there was one thing that was missing, but I could not tell what it was. _

_I was attacked yet again, and this time, I wasn't able to move to dodge it. __**HELP! **__I cracked down, hoping that it wouldn't hurt me too bad. I had lost my keys somewhere, but I couldn't remember. I wanted to look for them, but now my life was at stake._

_I was prepared for the impact when I heard something. "Iron Fire Dragon Roar!" _

_I looked up to see someone guarding me from the impact. After the magic thing that was after me subsided, he turned around, and I was in awe. __**Natsu? Is that really him? I can't believe that...I don't know why, but this is so normal feeling. **_

"_You okay, Luce." He knelt, still with his guard up as he looked around,_

"_Yeah, I am fine. What about you?" He smiled, and it warmed my heart. __**Why am I so happy all the sudden?**_

_He sighed as he looked around again. "Yeah. But you know, you shouldn't be trying to attack without your keys. It's dangerous." He got up and held his hand in front of him, as if to gesture for me to grab it. "Here. Let me help you find your keys."_

_I grabbed his hand, smiled, and pulled myself up with his help. "Thanks." I said as I looked around. "By the way, why is this happening? Why is people attacking Fairy Tail?"_

_He looked at me confused then pulled me along. "No time to explain. We need to go help Gajeel and the others. Plus we need to find your keys as quickly, and as swiftly, as possible." _

_We looked around, but had no luck. I couldn't find my keys anywhere. "This isn't good." I pulled his hand away from mine. "I am useless without my keys, Natsu. Please go help the others."_

"_I already told you! We never leave family behind! now lets keep looking!" He looked serious as he grabbed my hand again. _

_For a while, I could hear the fight continue in the background as we searched for the keys. I really wanted to tell him to go help, but what he said not too long ago touched me so much, I just couldn't bring myself to do it._

_We kept running until something shimmered off the sunlight. "Natsu! Stop!" I pulled on his hand unintentionally, and within what seemed like a few seconds, Natsu had fallen on me. He had fallen on me a little too much, because, next thing I know, when we landed, we were kissing._

_He jumped up in surprise. "I'm sorry!" He was in surprise as he turned around. __**That was my... first kiss. He took it away by accident, but it was so delicate as warm. **_

_I felt where our lips touched, and slowly got back up, examining where I saw the shimmer. "It's fine. Look." I pointed to where my keys were. "My keys are there. And no harm done, right?" I giggled to hide my surprise that was still in me. __**Even if it was by accident, though, it's not like I liked it or not. I guess. I mean me and Natsu are just friends. **_

_Suddenly I heard a crash and a scream in the distance, and a blue and white cat flew forward. "Natsu! You and Luce must hurry! They need you!" I looked at it in astonishment. __**H-happy!**_

_Before I could say anything after grabbing my keys, Natsu grabbed me by my arm. "Come on! You're not defenceless! Lets go!" _

_I almost tripped on the debris a few times as we ran to the guilds battle, but eventually, we made it. Right in front of us was a terror. A giant thing that was called the battle field._

_**I never did like seeing my team in trouble. Especially since Team Natsu... **__I paused for a moment as Natsu ran over to fight, as I rethought what had suddenly came in my mind. __**...Team Natsu? What is that? Why do I remember such a thing? **_

_I ran forward and began to fight off the blackish purple things that looked like ghosts. "We can do this!" I yelled. "We need to save Fairy Tail!"_

_I called my first Spurt out and started to fight. At first, the Geminis were doing good, but they ran out of energy. _

_Next I called upon Sagittarius to try to shoot them down. Yet again, it worked for a bit, but in the end, he had to leave too._

_This kept going on for a while. I was beginning to get exhausted. __**I can't give in. I just can't. **_

_Anonymously, the medicine that was attacking our guild shot out a rays of blue, Dark bluish black, Black, and pink. Erza, thinking that it was headed straight towards the guild, used her armor to try to block it. _

_This was not there plan, though. The four rays went all in different directions, and hit Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal. I started to freak out, not knowing what was happening to them. As did all my friends too._

_We were all looking at each other, worriedly. We were all scared for our best friends and family. _

_Natsu and all the rest that were in a bubble were freaking out too. I could hear them, but barely. "I can't use my magic!" Natsu's eyes were big. "Why can't I use my magic!?"_

_I ran towards him, as to see what I could do. Trying to touch it, though, it sent me flying, and I blacked out right as Natsu was yelling something. "Lucy!" Was all I could barely hear him say._

_I didn't know how long I had been blacked out, but I could hear someone talking. "Yeah, this should be good. I think that they will be almost powerless without these four."_

_I could barely open my eyes, and it was really fuzzy. I could barely make out the people. All I could see was their mark on their wrists. It wasn't like a guild mark, but something about it wasn't' good._

_I listened in on what they were saying some more. "Yeah, this should be good. We should turn them into those Nekos before master gets here. He expected us to do it faster. Go ahead and start the spell._ _**What are they doing? Why is this happening to us. What do they mean by a spell. Does that mean... that Natsu...is a before powerful member of Fairy Tail.**_

_I watched as they slowly turned them into Nekos. "Natsu..." I whispered before passing back out, waking up in my room, crying._

"Natsu..." I whispered. I turned over to get off my bed, and saw something fuzzy and pink in my bed. _**Oh, yeah. Forgot that my Neko Natsu was here. **_

I started to laugh a bit, but continued to cry. "Lucy?"

I looked over to see a surprised Natsu. This time, though, he looked to be about my age. "Natsu..."

"Why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream like I did. I hated my dream. It had me losing you. I hated it." He wiped my tears away from my face as I looked at him astonished.

"Natsu, you're my age now." _**Was the dream...a memory that I had forgotten? **_I looked up at his face, making eye contact, and hugged him.

I didn't want to let go. "I was afraid that I would lose you, Natsu. How could I forget about you? You were my best friend. I can't believe I forgot about team Natsu too."

His grip on me tightened. "There, there, Luce. I kind of remember being your friend, but not much. What is this team Natsu thing anyways?"

I pulled myself back, surprised. _**Has he still not remembered like I had. **_"You don't fully remember all of it?'

He looked at me and nodded.

"Natsu, I want you to try something for me." I looked at him, and continued to look at him seriously. "Can you try say 'Fire Dragon's Iron fist' for me. Do it in a stern tone, as if you were calling something that... " I thought for a minute about what word to use. " something that you are made at."

He just nodded in agreement again. "Okay, I will do that." He took a big breath and said in his husky voice. "Fire Dragon's Iron fist!", but nothing happend.

I was concerned now. _**His powers. He has no powers. I wonder if it is because he can't totally remember everything. I wonder if that is why he has grown up. Because he is slowly regaining his memories. **_

I looked up at him. "Natsu, I think you may have lost your powers. I mean, I don't even know if you remember them, and this is not good."

"Aye, uh, Ma'am! Master? I do know." I turned around to see that Happy was walking towards me, on two feet, and talking to me.

"Wow! Luce! I completely forgot about my brother!" I looked over at him, and suddenly saw cat ears, a tail, and his wings were still there. _**I guess that until he regains his memory, he won't lose them. Still kind of cute on him. **_

Then I remembered the cat that just talked to me was Happy. A memory of flashed in my head, as I thought of him. _**He's Natsu's companion. **_

I shook my head, bringing myself back to where I was. "Natsu, I can't believe this is happening. I mean, everything is so sudden. I don't really know what to do. It seems that I know some of your memory's that you don't remember." My eyes grew wide, as I realized that Natsu wasn't totally whom he used to be, because he lost his memory's of things.

"Why don't we go find out what memory's I have lost, and jumpstart my head, so I can help you out with my so-called magic you told me about."

Happy chimed in too, to back up Natsu, just like I remembered it. "Aye, Natsu."

I looked at them both, astonished, and sighed. "Well, I guess it is a shot, but from what you just told me, we have a long ways to go."

I smiled at both of them and stood up out of my bed. _**I guess this means that I have a new mission on my hands.**_This was what all began our new adventure together. A new story to be told. A story, I would call in the end, 'Neko Cat Fairy Tail Takeover'. Or 'Neko's Takeover' forshort. My best story, yet, from what I would be told

* * *

**HeorieOtaku:Okay, so I did say that I wasn't going to say anything, but really, I am so happy with myself! When I went to edit my thing, there was only about eight passive voice things, and that has been a problem with me, so I am so glad that I am improving. Well, see you later. Bye, Bye.**


	4. Smiles and Tears

**HeorieOtaku: Hey, guys. If I did loose some followers, I understand, sence I didnt' update in so long. I really hate writing blocks. I never really understand how hard they were till I finally had one. Never had one, so now I am just like "Why!". Anyways, at least I know when I am planning to update and all. I plan to update this story on both Tuesday and Saturday, starting today, sence it is Saturday. Again, Sorry for the way late update.**

P.S. I don't own fairy Tail, but I do have a felling that the owner at least updates better then I do.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Smiles and tears**

* * *

We both walked into the guild with Natsu just 'walking' in instead of barging in like I remembered. _**There is one thing he doesn't remember doing.**_

I stepped in and without much surprise, I saw that there was a fight going on between almost every guild member. I sighed. _**Here we go again.**_

I noticed that Natsu was looking wide-eyed at the fighting group. "Aw... I want to fight too. And that Blue Neko cat. Why do I have the urge to fight him?" _**Wait a minute.**_

My mind clicked. _**If my mind isn't going crazy...haha...then Natsu and that cat...Gray, I think... didn't they fight or something. Maybe it will bring back a memory of his if he tries. **_"Natsu, go have fun. This happens all the time. I don't want to, though."

He stared at me. "You never want to join the fight, Luce. Why are you always no fun." He jumped with the Neko cat and him started in after going to join the cloud of dust that the guild was forming. _**Hm. He is right. Maybe that was a memory he forgot.**_

I watched as they fought. "Ice head, Boat sinker!" The cat would meow back as if responding. "Gray! I will kill you!"

My eyes widened as a teenage boy, almost totally naked, some blue raven hair, and a cross necklace around his neck appeared in my head. A couple words came to mind too. "Gray...Fullbuster..." I whispered it so quietly, but no one heard me, or so I thought.

Both the Blue Neko cat and Natsu stopped, staring at me. "What did you say, Luce?"

I pulled my head up seeing that they were looking me in the eyes. "I don't really understand, but I remember someone named Gray Fullbuster. I think he was in this guild." The cat came up to me, rubbing up to me.

I looked down at him, and pet him until he was content. "BlueBell! BlueBell! Juvia's looking for you BlueBell!" I stood back up, noticing that Juvia was looking for the Neko cat.

The Neko cat shook his head. "Sorry, but I think it would be best." Something popped out at me. "That necklace..." I leaned down again examining it. _**It looks like the necklace the person named Gray had. Could it be...that my dream about everyone in fairy tail, was absolutely real, like I thought? If that is true, then that means that this Neko is actually a person that used to go to fairy tail.**_

"Juvia, over her!" Juvia jumped with joy after seeing the cat over next to Natsu and I. Her eyes had hearts in them, and a pink aurora was surrounding her, and it seemed to sparkle.

"Thanks. Juvia has been looking for BlueBell's for some time." She picked him up, swaying him in her arms.

I paused for a second. "Juvia, have you hear the name Gray Fullbuster before?" _**Maybe, since I have regained some of my memory's of Natsu and I, Juvia has regained some of the hers.**_

"Well...hmm...Gray...Gray...Gray-sama...Gray-sama! Thats right! I used to like someone named Gray-sama, but that was so long ago. I think he used to go here, but who knows. Juvia doesn't remember much at all about this Gray-sama person, though. Sorry." By then, she had stopped swinging the Neko cat and he seemed to be really happy.

I smiled back at her. _**It was worth a shot, and her remembering someone is better than nothing. **_"Thanks anyways Juvia." I turned around, but then thought of something. "You know, to tell you the truth, I think that Gray would be a good name for the cat. Just saying."

I walked away, pulling Natsu behind me. "Okay, Natsu. I think that I have an idea, but I want to see something first. Go talk to Mira, okay. I will be right back."

I went to walk away, but he stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Wait!"

I looked back, when another thing flashed in my mind. '_Wait! Lucy!' _ Natsu was suddenly in my head for a second, but it was almost like deja view. _**My heart just skipped a beat...why did I do that? **_ "Y-yes?"

He put his hand down. "Sorry. I don't know who Mira is. I just remember some of the things that you did with me." He looked down on the ground, as if sulking. _**Poor Natsu. He is just trying his hardest to remember things, but he still doesn't remember them all.**_

"No. It's fine. She is the bar tender. Just start talking to her about what you remember, and stuff. She's bound to be wanting something to gossip about. Don't worry. She isn't mean or anything. She is family, ya know." I went to turn around and looked back at him. "See you soon." I grabbed my stuff, walking to Masters Markova's room.

I knocked on the door and he let me in. _**I hope I am not interrupting his work. **_ "What is it. I'm kind of busy at the moment." The master had been busy lately, but he tried to come to the Guild regularly.

"You remember Natsu from yesterday?" I was quiet, because I was nervous to see his reply. _**If he doesn't remember, then...maybe Juvia remembering, sort-of some of the stuff, was a fluke. **_

He smiled. "Yeah. A good-looking lad, if I do say so myself. Why?"

I sighed in relief. "Well, I was wondering if I could see if we have any records of where he lives. I mean, I am watching him now, plus he kind of grew...a little." I bit my lip and sighed, remembering what happened. _**Oh, how much that earlier Salmon colored Neko cat has made me go through.**_

"Sure. Go ahead. If there is any information on him, it should be in the cabinet over there." He pointed to the corner where a shelving cabinet was and went back to his work.

"Thanks a lot." I went over to the cabinet.

While I looked over again at the desk he was sitting at, he spoke one last time before getting back to work. "Don't mention it."

Smiling, I looked back at the cabinet. _**Better get started. **_Without hesitation, I opened shelf and started looking through the cabinet. _**Dragneel, Dragneel... Ah! Here it is!**_

I pulled it out, and it looked dusty and was shoved in a corner of the cabinet. _**What an odd place to have it.**_ Brushing off the dust, I coughed from their being so much of it.

Upon opening it up, the first thing I saw was Natsu's gleaming smile. Giggling silently, I turned some of the stuff around. to look and see what there was. A picture of a house and write out directions were in the folder.

Taking the folder, I went out the door towards the bar where Mira was. "Hi Mira." Natsu jumped a bit as he turned around to see me.

"Hi Lucy." she smiled as she got back to work. _**Must be busy again. I mean, keeping a Guild in line can be hard work. Especially Fairy Tail.**_

"Hey, Luce. What took you so long? I wanted to know what this mission stuff was all about." Natsu pointed towards the board of missions. "I got bored with talking to Mira and decided to look around." _**And I think he over explained a bit on his reasoning.**_

Mira overheard his comment, and came over, doing an irritated smile with her eyebrow twitching. "Well, sorry I couldn't be any better to you. Shesh. I mean, you were talking about crazy stuff I have never even heard of, let alone believe it." She walked back away. _**Guess Erza isn't the only one who loses her cool sometimes.**_

Sitting down, I sighed and turned to Natsu. "That is the mission board, as you know. It's where we earn money by going in groups to complete missions."_**Oh. I think that Natsu and I had a few missions together, maybe.**_

I turned his head to the side a bit, looking confused. "So, the teams would be something like team Natsu, right? And we go on missions together? Cool."

"Yeah. Team Natsu is the best...wait, what? Team Natsu? Where did you hear that?" I stared at him, now confusing myself too.

"Donno. Just popped in my head, and thought that someone named their team after me." _**I remember having that name pop into my head in my dream. Could this be another one of my memory's?**_

I got up grabbing his arm. "Let's go. To your house I mean."

He started to whimper a bit as he spoke. "But I want to get a lot of money..." _**Oh, dear. Guess he still likes his money.**_

"We'll go on one after going to your house. Come one." Getting tired of his laziness, I picked him up. Yeah, I may be a girl, but I can carry heavy things like Natsu.

His face looked angry by then. "Put me down! I'm not a kid!"

_**Can Natsu be any more annoying at a time like this when I was only trying to help. **_I decided that I would be smart alec, so I counteracted. "You weren't saying that not too long ago when you were a child, ya know. And you were the one who wasn't following."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't' know I had a house. I mean, come on. I thought since you were my master and all, I lived at your house." Feeling my eyebrow start to twitch, I just turned around and started to walk.

"Let's go. Follow me." We followed the directions to his house. It took us about a few trips and a catch, but we made it.

After finally arriving at a house in practically the middle of the forest, I sighed but then sighed. "You ready to go in, Natsu-san?" I looked back at him.

"Yeah. I want to see my house." He paused for a second, looking real worried. _**Wonder why he looks so worried. **_

I paused before saying anything, but then asked. "What's wrong, Natsu. You look a little worried."

Swiftly turning towards me, he sighed. "I just have a feeling that my house is a mess." My mind flashed to the last time I saw his house.

"Oh. I guess I can clean it again. Don't worry. It's probably not that bad." Giggling a bit, I smiled. "I think I am ready to go in too. Let's go." Twisting the doorknob, we walked in, with many memory's coming back to life.

Many memorys. Both good and bad. They all started to come back. It was like a big huge puzzle piece was filled into my head. "My...memories...I...I..."

I looked around, surprised that nothing was happening to me from the many memories flowing in. I sat down on the ground, not knowing how to respond to what had just happened. _**What am I supposed to do now?**_

Not knowing what else to do, I looked over to Natsu, who was now on the floor, and what looked like sleeping. _**Natsu...? **_"Hey, Natsu...wake up." I watched as he didnt' wake up, and his face showed that he was in pain, but didn't' want to admit it. "Natsu! Wake up! It's Luce! Natsu!"

I began to cry, as he moved around a bit, still in the shocking state he was in. _**Natsu...why did this happen so suddenly, Natsu...**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hello. Aside from it being way late on updating because of stink-en writers block, what do you think. I hope it's okay. I don't know yet, but to avoid any more long times between updating, I will probably make it a shorter story. Ten, twelve chapters perhaps. That's what it will probably be, unless I can come up with more Ideas for the story. Also, sorry if you were expecting more Mistery then this. I am way better at the Romance part, then mistury. Just saying. See ya later. Bye, Bye.**


	5. Realization of memorys

**HeorieOtaku: I know's I know's. I have been gone for a week and have not updated in what feels like forever. Ug. I am so exosted, as usual. Atleast I am not as bad as some people who dont' update only once a year. I hope I never become that person too. lol. So, I guess I dont' have much more to say, so here is the chapter.**

P.S. I don't really have time to make a manga, or generate an anime, so I do belive that I dont' own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Realization of Memorys**

* * *

I watched in shock, not knowing at all what to do. He had been there for only a little while, but he had calmed down a bit. Natsu wasn't rustling around anymore, but was still panting and sweating madly.

I kept hold of his hand, crying. _**Even if right now it feels like I have known him for a short time, I have in reality known him for a while now. The thing is, I am so afraid. I can't move a muscle. **_

His breathing slowed down, and he stopped sweating as much as he was. I watch as fear gripped me even more. I watched as he turned to practically stone, because he looked like he was died.

I quickly shook his hand, trying to get a reaction, but none came. _**Natsu...? Natsu...?**_ Something suddenly hit me. _**Natsu! **_I put my chest next to his ear and listened to his heart and lungs. To my relief they were still going.

Getting up without taking an eye off of the hurt Natsu, I walked to what looked like the kitchen and grabbed a towel, soaking it with cold water.

Walking back I folded the cloth and put it onto his head and sat there next to him. Eventually, even though I was worried, I fell asleep against my will, because i was exhausted.

Not remembering that I fell asleep next to Natsu, when I woke up, I was surprised for a couple reasons. One: Natsu was sitting right next to me. Two: Natsu was awake. "Natsu!"

I jumped a bit as I watched him stretch. "I remember...a lot..." He covered his mouth as he yawned. Once he caught himself, he spoke again. " Those were the times we went on missions. I had so much fun then. And how I felt...I...I...I can't remember that." He looked at the ground. "The memory's came out of nowhere, though."

He looked upset. _**Natsu. You remember your memory's? Even I don't remember everything about the missions we suposably went on. **_"Natsu..." He looked at me in surprised a bit. "...um...I don't totally remember everything. It's so muddled up." I didn't know why, but I started to cry a bit.

"Luce. Are you okay. Your crying." He put his hand on my cheek, whipping the tears off with his thumbs ever so gently.

_**Why am I crying?... I must have a lingering feeling I can't quite remember about him that makes it so hard. **_"Sorry. I don't really know why I am crying. But for some reason, I still feel like I am missing a lot of information."

He got up. "Well...all we can do is just try to continue to figure this stuff out together. I mean, what's the point if we stop after we come this far, right?" He smiled at me. " I did get this image of me using my magic, though."

The thought of that went through my mind. _**If it's true that he remembers being able to use his Dragon Slayer magic, then maybe that is why he had such an attack on him. Maybe that was because he regained his some of his powers. **_Getting back up, I looked at him. "Yeah, your right. By the way, about what you just said. Can you try to use your magic again. I have an idea."

He stared at me for a moment before responding. "Uh, yeah. I think... hm..." He got up and walked out the door, with me following him. "Fire dragons Iron fist?" His hands went into flames as he fell back in shock.

"That's it!" I jumped a bit and ran to him. "Yes! You can use your magic again!" I leaned down next to him so my head almost touched his shoulder.

Suddenly he turned. '**Bu-bump, Ba-bump' **I frozen the moment I saw his face that close. _**Natu's so close that he is making my heart throb. It really is...beating in my chest fast.**_ I stared at him for a minute as I felt his breath hit my lips.

Hysterically laughing, I got back up on my feet. "You should try it again, and observe it more. You won't get hurt, since it is just magic." _**I hope. **_

I watched him as he started to get up looking at his fist. "I think...I think it will be okay. Maybe. I mean, I did it before, didn't I?" He stared at his hand for a minute, before he spoke again, saying his spell that he used with intimidation. "Fire dragons Iron fist!" His hands lit on fire and he jumped, but this time with happiness.

"I did it, Luce! It feels so nice!" He gave me a big grin and I laughed. _**Oh, Natsu. You are such a child.**_

Looking at him, I spoke. "Good job, Natsu. Now to remember all the rest." I giggled, observing his reaction. He slumped down, reminding me of a upset puppy dog. "Don't worry. I think that if you remembered all of this, it's better than everyone else." I paused for a second, thinking of the raven Neko cat, Gray, the black Neko cat, Gajeel, and the blue cat, Jellal. _**Wow. Natsu has changed a lot since I first adopted him. **_

I stared at him, as his flame hands extinguished, and he looked at me with confusion. leaning my head down, I looked at his feet to see he still had a tail, then his back to see that he did have his pair of dragon wings, but something was different. _**His Neko cat ears are gone. **_

I heard his voice, as it finally got my attention. "Luce, are you alive in there?" He giggled. "We should probably go to your house to get some sleep. I mean, it's getting dark, so we should head back, that is." Grabbing my hand, I jumped. "Come on."

_**His hands. They seem familiar.**_ Following right behind, I observed my sensory.

It was beautiful. Flowers were blooming, trees were surrounding us, the wind was blowing ever so slightly. I loved it. _**To be with Natsu like this. It just brings me happiness for some reason. I mean, we are friends, but it seems like I am still forgetting something.**_

When we arrived at my house with him pulling me along, i looked at the house in astonishment as something hit me. "Natsu. How exactly did you know where my house is? I mean, come on. If you really don't remember everything, and you have only been to my house for a short time, then how do you know the directions?"

He stared at me as I entered and turned around. "I don't really know, actually. It just felt so natural to know the way to your house. Almost like I know the way to your house better than mine." Stepping into the house we went upstairs.

_**Natsu knew where my house was better than his own house. That's kind of surprising. **_Natsu went towards the bathroom. "I think I will take a shower. Be back in just a bit."

Turning around he left. Sighing as he went out of sight around the corner. _**Natsu. Hm. I can't believe what has happened between us so far since I adopted you from the pet store has happened. It just seems so... imposible. **_

Walking into my room, I grabbed my pajamas getting changed. Next, I just slide into my bed, falling asleep until I heard the door opening, remembering who was with me.

Being too lazy, I just lay there and turned myself to see the person standing there. My eyes grew wide as I observed what he was wearing. "What? Is something wrong? I just found this in the back." He looked at the clothes he wore in confusion.

Before, he wore his normal attire of a vest, baggy pants, and sandals. Now he wore his close we wore in escalus. His blue and yellow matching pair we were together. "Natsu...I mean...it's just that you...you reminded me of one of our times together in the past. It's nothing." I lay there, with my heart pounding, yet again.

_**He's so... I don't know how to explain it. **_My face grew warm, so while also trying not to be suspicious, I turned back around, because my face had suddenly turned red. "You sure. I mean, it's probably important to you, if you are remembering it. It's a memory of both of us, isn't it?"

"It's fine. Just come and lay down. We need to get some sleep, anyways. It's better for us to get some sleep after all, we had such a long day." Silently sighing, I waited for him to come over to lay down next to me.

Before anything else happened, though, I remembered the little Happy as he spoke up. "Aye, Luce." Looking over my shoulder, I saw the little exceed laying down at my feet. _**That little blue fluff ball. I haven't' seen him all day.**_

I giggled very quietly and turned my head back towards the window, closing my eyes. Relaxing, I felt a familiar warmth brush up against my back as Natsu slipped into the bed. It made me smile.

Slowly, I was overcome with that warmth and fell asleep. Unexpectedly, I had more memory come back to me. It was what had changed things for me. Dramatically.

_Where we were the best of friends. We went on missions, and Happy would always say 'Aye' after every suggestion that Natsu gave. _

_I was still hurt, and my father did abandon me, but Natsu was just the same. He was orphaned at a very young age, and wasn't able to find family until he arrived a Fairy Tail. Natsu always held me in his arms when I got hurt, when I was scared, or even when I just needed a friendly hug to cheer me up. This was the Natsu that I wanted to know, and it was the one that I was sure I saw that day._

_I even wrote about all the moments we were together. I mean, of all things, I was actually a writer. A good one, from what I was told. Even this day was put down on paper.._

_The day we first meet. The only thing was, we didn't meet then, we meet before then. We meet after I left my home, looking for a place to go, also wondering if it was possible to even go and be a part of Fairy Tail. The very day I fell in love with..._

I woke up as what I had remembered had overwhelmed me a bit. It could be right, my thoughts and memories. _**I must be mixing two memory's with one. I mean there is no possible way...**_ I looked at my desk, also seeing that Natsu was still sleeping soundly as when I looked down at him.

_**...that's right. **_Carefully climbing over Natsu and the blue cat, I went over to my desk, where I saw the ink bottle in the corner. That confirmed my one thought.

Opening my drawer, I pulled out a stack of papers with the cover reading "Adventure and family" On the cover. I started to read it word by word.

_**Every moment is special to those who adventure to become a part of fairy tail. It's one thing that Natsu himself taught me unintentionally the first day we meet.**_

_**...**_

I continued to read it.

_**...that was the moment that I attacked for his sake. I was scared for his life. If he died...**_

_**... that moment I realized something. I didn't really notice it before, but I think I may love...**_

My eyes widened as I realized what I was reading. My own memory's modified. It was kind of like a diary, or a file of memory's without the dates, or such. The last words on the paper I had just read were what caught my attention the most of all.

_**I think I may love Natsu Dragneel...**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Well, all I can say is: Hope to see you sooner then later. Bye, Bye.**


End file.
